


That heart wrenching feeling

by soorinkim02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mix of au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soorinkim02/pseuds/soorinkim02
Summary: Jaehyun has got no idea what to with this heart wrenching feeling that gros in his heart whenever he saw Taeyong with another guy.





	That heart wrenching feeling

"Hyung, you need to tell me what is wrong." Jaehyun tries to hold the smaller's wrist while making a cute frown. This usually does the trick but Taeyong doesn't seem to pay any attention at all. He snapped his wrist away and pushed Jaehyun away lightly. "There's nothing wrong Jae. I need to go to the dance studio now so let's talk some other time."Jaehyun was about to say no when he heard a shout from across the room. Taeyong's face lights up a bit and the heart wrenching feels slowly crept in Jaehyun.

 

His hyun is smiling brighter than when he was with him. A stab of jealousy pokes through Jaehyun's heart when he see the new student, Ten hug Taeyong's hand and ask for his accompany to the cafeteria before going to the dance studio. Taeyong nodded signaling that he agrees and bid Jaehyun goodbye. As their figures turn smaller that heart wrenching feels turns bigger and bigger.

 

This is not even the first time that this has happened. In fact it happens a few times already this week which Taeyong leaves Jaehyun to go basically anywhere with Ten. To make it worse, Ten is a born to flirt and is not embarrassed at all to do skinship with his dearest hyung. Jaehyun would love to do the same in public but he is way too shy to do so. Before, Taeyong will literally dropped anything that he was doing for Jaehyun. He still remembers the time when Jaehyun was sick and alone in campus, Taeyong was even willing to accompany him and be absent from his job for a couple of days. But now Taeyong seems to be avoiding him more and more which not only confuses Jaehyun but even makes him slightly sad. Jaehyun slowly makes his way towards the basketball court with his mind still full with what is happening.

 

"Hey Jae, are you going to make it to Yukhei's party tonight?" Jaehyun sighed. With everything that is going on he was not interested in going there. Instead he thought that mabe he could talk with Taeyong today. That was until Johnny mentions that Ten is gonna come with Taeyong. Jaehun's eyes went big hearing this. Taeyong is well known as the ice prince who is not close to strangers easily and party is the last place you could find him. So hearing this is extremely shocking .

 

The older has always declined Jaehyun's offer and now he is going with that number guy? "I'm going." This was what Jaehyun has decided. He is going to get his answer by hook or by crook. That night, Jaehyun decided to go alittle fancy to look his best. he kept on saying that he need to look his best for a party but deep in his heart he knows it has got something to do with the fact that both Ten and Taeyong are gonna be there. Thnking about the situation honestly Jaehyun has got no idea why he is this mad. Both Jae and Tae has always been close so probably he felt a little left out when Taeyong kept on hanging out with someone else. But when Doyoung get a boyfriend he felt nothing even happy that his best friend has a man now. He could not pin point the reason why he is feeling this now. 

 

Once he arrived to the venue Jaehyun sat down with his friend and started to wait for the arrival of Taeyong. "hey gays." Jaehyun rolls his eyes. He doesnt even need to turn around to recognised that voice anywhere. But the he remembers who is supposed to arrived with Ten. Tilting his head Jaehyun can't believe what he is seeing. Taeyong stood there basked with glorious as he wears a see through mesh shirt with a jacket on as well as a tight jeans which highlighted his long and slender legs. His makeup though was what makes his cute and pure hyung looks dangerous and extremely sexy. He has bronze smoky eye with a bold liner which makes his jawline looks sharper if it was even possible.

 

You know the cliche jaw dropped, everyone else stops and the time seems to be going slowly? Yup that is exactly what Jaehyun feels while he watch Taeyong enters. He gifted everyone his smile which makes Jaehyun felt like covering everyone's eyes so they can't actually see how pretty his hyung looks right now.The smile thou dies when Taeyong's eyes met Jaehyun's and red crept up on both cheeks. Taeyong and Ten sat across Jaehyun's sofa so he could see everything that they are doing.

 

Saying that he is mad is an understatement. The two of them kept on poking each other while whispering and laughing looking like a picture perfect couple. He even heard Youngjae, his teammate that mention how much Taeyong and Ten looks so compatible with each other. Well obviously Youngjae was cut short with Jaehyun's stare piercing through Youngjae's head. Feeling stressed with the scene in front of him, Jaehyun stood up to find some companion. Jaehyun knows for sure that he is a bi butlooking around there is no one in the room who interests him neither girl nor boys. 

 

Suddenly a girl came near him and started to flirt with Jaehyun. He doesnt feel any spark with her but by now he wanted to forget Taeyong for a while. When he felt a soft poke on his waist he looked back and saw Taeyong. "Ummm Jae? Could we talk for a minute?" Jae nodded and asked her to wait then he followed Taeyong towards one of the room there. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Jaehyun could see a glimmer of hope in Taeyong's eyes when he asked "Urmmm how do you think I look today Jae? Is it good?" Maybe it as due to the fact that Taeyong has been avoiding him and then showing up looking so fabulous with Ten his voice went higher than he intended.

 

"It that all you wanted to ask?Ugh stop wasting my time could you." 

 

The glimmer of hope before? Vanished into thin air. Not realizing it Jaehyun follows on with "I have been having a great time with that girl so could you please dont disturb me." This is probably when Jaehyun finally realizes he fucked up as he saw Taeyong's face broke down to a devastating expression for a fer second before turning back. "I'm sorry, you should go back to her now."

 

Jae doesn't even get to reply as Taeyong bolted out of the room. As he returns the girl was already in someone's else embrace. He was about to leave the party when he saw Ten and Johnny making out on one of the sofa. Wait a minute. Is Ten cheating with Taeyong now? "What the hell Ten. Are you cheating on Taeyong? And with Johnny out of all people." Ten was bewildered as he looks at Jaehyun. "Of course no. I have never been with Taeyong and will never be. And aren't you two supposed to be a couple by now?"

 

"What do you mean now?"

 

"Well why do you thing Taeyong dress up today if not to impress you. He told me he's gonna confess a while ago and I already saw the two of you going somewhere so I assume he has already did."

 

Jaehyun can't even heard anything by now as his memory flooded back to when Taeyong asked to talk to him before. Is that really the reason? Thinking about what he said he knows for sure that he has hurt Taeyong's feeling. Jaehyun ran and look for Taeyong instantly , scanning the entire house until he saw a man sitting on a chair at the bar. Knowing Taeyong for years makes him confident that it is Taeyong but seeing his posture Jaehyun knows that Taeyong is sad and probably just cried. What makes Jaehyun on edge was when he saw another guy next to his hyung offering Taeyong a drink.

 

Taeyong will obviously accept it and knowing Taeyong's alcohol tolerance Jaehyun is extremely worried. The man was even putting his hand on the older's thigh as he handed him the drink. He need to stop this. Taeyong has a habit of clinging the person next to him when he is drunk and get extremely touchy. The first time this happened Jaehyun purposely instructed Yuta to run a few more rounds the next day at the basketball practice.

 

Before Taeyong could even held the glass Jae has already grabbed it and chugged the whole thing in one swift move. If stares could kill the guy must be dead by now. Jaehyun looks at The guy so intensely. leans in and quietly but surely murmurs "Back off, he's mine." Next, he grabbed Taeyong's hand and tried to bring him outside. That's it. He couldnt stand anyone else looking at Taeyong dirtily while thinking of perverted stuff. 

 

"let me go Jaehyun. What do you want now."

 

Oh how the table has turned now. It's Jaehyun's turn to be speechless. Truth be told, he has got no idea why he is doing this now. The only thing he knows is that he cannot let go of Taeyong. No not again.

 

"If there is nothing then I am going. I am gonna be laid tonight."

 

There that heart wrenching slowly returns again and conquering his heart. As his eyes witnessed Taeyong walking away from him his mouth and body seems to be working on its own. 

 

"I like you. I couldnt withstand seeing you with someone else. I am sorry that I ..." His words got cut with a soft peck on his lips which continues with a hug so close Jaehyun's afraid Taeyong might gonna be able to hear his heartbeat. "I like you too you fool. What took you so long."Jaehyun swears the biggest smile that was plastered on Taeyong face is the identical one on his own. Jaehyun's is whipped for this guy. That's for sure

 

 

 

Gosh look at those two lovebirds." Geez just let them be today but you do have the video of Jaehyun confessing right Johnny?" Johnny nodded and said "Those two are gonna get teased so much they will hope they didnt actually confesed today."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you guys love it :)


End file.
